


Sacrilegious

by AhmBacon



Category: Ava and Beatrice, Avarice - Fandom, Avatrice - Fandom, Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avarice, Avatrice, F/F, gay angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhmBacon/pseuds/AhmBacon
Summary: What can go wrong when you're a Nun and a warrior and you're literally trained for everything except for Love?
Relationships: Sister Beatrice and Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 19
Kudos: 365





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wherever there's a gay angst, I'll surely be there basking myself with pain and drama and everything in between.
> 
> Ohh and I'm in love with Sister Beatrice, for one, her accent is to die for, two, her fighting skills are just eyegasmi!!! and three, she's gay and an angst gay mind you. What's not to love?

The missions was simple, kill demons and live to fight another day; it was just that, till their current leader was killed during an apparent ambush and had to take the holy Halo out before other demons get a hand on it and use it for evil.

They we’re supposed to bring the Halo forth to the warrior next-in-line, but ended up unceremoniously given to an unnamed girl who was, coincidentally and unfortunately, in the church for her untimely death; the nun responsible for keeping the Halo was killed after sealing it onto the girl’s body. And now, with the Warrior Nun’s demised and the halo gone missing, probably roaming around streets of Spain, the warriors was tasked to find the girl and bring her back to the Cat’s Cradle.

The plan was to find the girl named Ava, bring her to the cradle house and then train her, considering that she’s now _The Chosen One;_ it was supposed to be simple, if only Sister Beatrice didn’t find herself getting emotionally attached with the _new_ Warrior Nun.

It felt wrong and sinful and she knows she’s not supposed to fall for Ava, but with each passing day – with every encounter and exchange, Beatrice just finds herself more and more emotionally involved than necessary; for one she’s a devoted nun, two, she vowed to serve God and God alone and three, there shouldn’t be any form of feelings for another person, regardless of gender. And Beatrice knows she should stop herself before things get out of hand. She’s already suffered enough as it is, way before she was shipped to her boarding school and completely out of her parent’s lives just because she wasn’t falling into line; she doesn’t need an additional weight; but Ava makes it hard for her to do so.

It was relatively easy to feel so much for Ava, even when every conversation with her just opens up old wounds that Beatrice tries so hard to keep buried in her past.

She finds it illogical really, how can someone she just knew for a good few days make her feel _things –_ how Ava can make her feel that everything will be okay in the end, that it’s okay to not be okay and be flawed, it’s probably Ava’s easy-going personality though she knew she has her own wounds and scars hidden beneath those lopsided smiles and unwittingly jokes or maybe because when she’s around Ava, Beatrice can easily just be herself, unapologetic and fun, or probably both.

It was one thing that she feels comfortable to be with the Warrior Nun with the other warriors and completely different thing when it’s just the two of them; for some reasons, there was seemingly some sort of heavy tension looming around them whenever they are alone together, something that Beatrice doesn’t want to acknowledge, still. She has yet to come with terms of what she is or who she can be, she were never permitted to, and it scares her. It scares her that Ava managed to shatter down the walls she had calculatedly built over the years.

 _What you are is beautiful._ She remembered Ava telling her as she cried after reading an excerpt from the Warrior Nun’s diary that Camilla specifically told her to read telling her that it might help – _help with what?_ To finally accept the part of who she is she tried oh so hard to hide? Was she really that obvious?

It all started with the hug, when Ava threw herself onto Beatrice as she cried, having Mother Superior told her that her greatest sin was killing herself yet Ava never did, she would never, she can never kill herself even if she wanted to, Beatrice has never felt so overprotective over the Warrior Nun than that very moment; she even went against her order of transfer when she went back to the cradle to save Ava from being torn in half by one of the cardinal’s skillful nun.

It’s probably when all Beatrice can think of was to stop Ava from bleeding to death that Camilla saw right through her and for the first time, she felt somehow understood.

But was she really?

 _And Oh God!_ Beatrice could remember the very moment she had wanted to kiss Ava, the relief that surge through her as the warrior nun managed to go through the twenty foot thick wall after tapping on her weakness that’s relentlessly preventing her from doing so. She would’ve kissed her right there and then; if only there was no reason for her not to. She had to literally pull herself together and pry herself off the Warrior Nun or else… or else she would have let her subconscious take control over her and state the obvious, preferably with lips and tongue and hands on hips.

Will there be such a chance where she can lay the truth on the table and not care about her devotion and vows and all that sacred for her?


	2. Chapter 2

She had been a Sister Warrior for years – and years of training of killing wraiths and tarasks should have prepared her in seeing the other sisters, whom she came to call as friends throughout the years, get hurt and die unfortunate deaths. It should have but it didn’t. It never did.

Nothing could’ve prepared her or steered her to the right path on how to properly mourn a friend’s death. She did, however, mourned on her own way where her lips are sealed and her emotions kept from ever showing. They’ve just lost Shannon, the first Warrior Nun she ever fought beside with, someone Beatrice trusts, respects and love. And the feeling of hopelessness when their supposed leader died left a hole on her chest that she doesn’t know how to fill again.

Beatrice had been so good at pretending that none of the Sister Warrior had gotten through the thick walls she had built around herself and Shannon was the only person who understood her but she was taken from her too early, and she lost her. She lost the only friend who never treated her differently despite knowing her foolish and childish infatuation, once upon a time.

She felt helpless and useless, not being able to save the only person she ever considered as close to a family.

And it’s happening again with the next Warrior Nun, Ava.

Beatrice knew the interest growing within her; she could feel it gnawing at her, flipping her inside out. She doesn’t want to acknowledge it still, but it’s there, gradually solidifying with every encounter.

So when she saw Ava with blood trickling down her nose after being nunchcuk-ed by the cardinal’s skillful yet heartless nun, Beatrice was, for once, glad that she chose to defied her order and stayed.

“Sometimes you have to lose a battle to win a war.” She had said before making her point as she kicked Cardinal’s nun’s ass with her adept fighting skills. A shot gun was pointed at her then, though she’s afraid to be shot, she was more than scared after seeing the Warrior Nun lying on the floor after shooting out an energy that prevented her from being gunned down, she felt her whole world collapsed.

“Ava. Ava.” She called out, terrified. “You okay?”

The warrior nun said that there’s something wrong and that she can’t move. And immediately Beatrice understood the worry that was etched on Ava’s face. “Can you feel my hand?” She asked to which the warrior nun replied with a “Yeah.”

“Maybe you just overexerted yourself, probably temporary.” She tried to reassure Ava, wanting the worry on her face to go away.

Beatrice held her up, carrying her up with all of her strength, helping Ava to stay on foot with the help of Mary. At that moment, she wanted to be everything that Ava needed.

And then the warrior nun got shot with a crossbow on her shoulders, and Beatrice was already by her side, pulling the bow out of Ava and she swore she had never wanted to hurt and kill anyone and everyone who hurt the warrior nun, good thing Sister Camilla came blasting her big gun, shooting around like a maniac, hitting nothing but the cradle’s walls and ceiling.

Once inside Father Vincent’s van, Beatrice had nothing else in her mind but to stop Ava from bleeding to death though she knows that the Halo would heal her anyway. She was too focused on saving the warrior nun that she didn’t notice that Sister Camilla kept looking at her, seeing through her walls for the very first time, and Beatrice didn’t care.

She needed to save Ava because there’s no way in heaven she’s going to lose another warrior nun, not now, not ever again, and definitely not on her watch – not when all her heart was screaming for is for her to save Ava’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me and no disrespect to Shotgun Mary and Warrior Nun Shannon's relationship, but I just liked the idea that Beatrice had a crush on Shannon once upon a time.


End file.
